One Love, Two Hearts
by XxCherriesandChocolatexX
Summary: But the truth is Misty, right now I'm shaking so hard at the mere thought of you even receiving this letter. Nothing has ever terrified me more. I don't really know where this came from, and I have no idea what compelled me to do it. Maybe all of Brock's advice has finally gotten through to my head. Either way I need to try, so here goes nothing.


**Me: Hey again, back with another short Pokeshipping one-shot! I saw an crumpled piece of paper and all of a sudden inspiration hit me like that fridge did when I ran into it yesterday….**

**Gary: What about me and Leafy? You said there was a one-shot for us too!**

**Leaf: You don't have to post that. Ever.**

**Dawn: Didn't you have something in mind for Contestshipping as well?**

**May: Don't you drag us into this!**

**Drew: *flicks hair* For once, the Airhead makes a valid statement.**

**May: Hey!**

**Drew: Shouldn't the Ikarishippers get something too?**

**Paul: What was that?**

**Brock: WOULD YOU ALL SHUT IT? I HAVE BEEN WAITING YEARS FOR THIS MOMENT! I TRAVELLED WITH THOSE TWO FOR THREE YEARS, PUTTING UP WITH THEIR ARGUING AND CONSTANT FIGHTS SO NOBODY IS STANDING IN MY WAY!**

**Delia: XxCherriesandChocolatexX doesn't own Pokemon!**

* * *

**Just a quick note, there isn't much dialogue in this…..it's mainly Ash's letter with some other bits thrown in. This is for the AAML SQUAD, who are a new group Authors just starting out and have been going through a small writers block stage. Also, CookiesNCreamNess, for you to get your Pokeshipping mojo sparked XD**

* * *

Misty Waterflower trudged down the stairs of the Cerulean Gym in her usual outfit, preparing for another day in the life of a Gym Leader. (A/N: Hey, that could be a good name for a story XD) Her sisters had already left to go somewhere she wasn't paying attention to, leaving the 17 year old her with the responsibility of the Gym once again.

Back when she was travelling, everything had seemed so perfect. There were new adventures around every corner, new Pokemon waiting to be captured, and all of thew new people she would meet every day. But most importantly, there had been Ash. Ash Ketchum; her dense, loveable, best-friend that she hadn't heard from in years.

Misty missed him more than she would ever admit to anyone other than herself, or Brock for that matter. Over the years her feelings had developed into more than just that of friendship, although she would never tell Ash that for the fear of losing him.

It's not like he would ever feel the same way right? To him, Misty would always be the girl that followed him around Kanto for her bike. Even if it left a physical ache in her heart at the mere thought of him, the possibility of losing their friendship was a price Misty wasn't willing to pay.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, snapping Misty out of her train of thought. She walked over to the door and opened it, frowning when nobody was there. Instead, a white piece of paper caught her eye and the red-head picked it up curiously.

'_Probably more fan-mail for my sisters.'_ She thought in annoyance.

Upon closer examination, she popped her eyes open in surprise in seeing that the letter was in fact addressed to her. Closing the door and walking back inside, Misty sat down at the table and observed the paper. _'Who could be writing to me? The only mail I ever get is paperwork from the League, and this doesn't have the seal.' _She wondered mentally.

Shrugging, Misty decided to open it. Her Cerulean eyes widened in part disbelief, part in shock at what was written.

_Dear Misty,_

_Hey Mist, it's Ash! Surprised I bet huh? I know it's been a while since you've heard from me, so this is probably overdue. Way overdue in fact….and I can only say I'm sorry. But there is a reason I didn't say something sooner, and you're probably going to hate me for it. How are things back in Kanto? You still a Gym Leader? Okay that question was stupid…of course you're still a Gym Leader. _

_Hope you don't get beaten by all the rookies to bad. Just kidding! I bet you pummel them with Gyrados. Okay now I'm rambling, there is a reason I'm writing this, and believe it or not the thought of you reading it has me scared more than I ever thought possible. Seems ironic huh? I always thought I feared nothing, you always thought otherwise. But the truth is Misty, right now I'm shaking so hard at the mere thought of you even receiving this letter. Nothing has ever terrified me more. I don't really know where this came from, and I have no idea what compelled me to do it. Maybe all of Brock's advice has finally gotten through to my head. Either way I need to try, so here goes nothing. _

_Ever since you left nothing has been the same, no matter how hard I try not to I always end up comparing the present to when you were with me. Sure, everyone else I've met along the way has been great, but they just aren't you. They're the greatest friends I could have ever asked for. But that's the thing, that's all they are; friends. Somehow none of them can even come close to comparing to you, and lately I've been feeling it more than ever. I guess it started when you first left, but then it wasn't so bad. _

_At first it was just a small pang through my chest when I thought of you, but slowly it developed into a physical ache that refused to leave. I threw myself into training in an attempt to rid myself of the pain, and for a while it worked. Or at least that's what I thought. During the day it was numbed, just a distant thought at the back of my head, but at night when there were no distractions the effects took more than their toll. Now, in Kalos, I don't know why I even tried. All those times you were never really gone, you were always there in the back of my mind along with that aching feeling. When you left you took a part of me with you, a part that I can't seem to replace. And it's useless even trying to deny it._

_Every time I pass a lake or some form of water, my thoughts turn to you. Every time I see a girl with orange hair, I fill up with false hope that it could possibly be you only to have it all crashing down when I remember you're miles away. And every time, it rips another part of me away, breaking me apart emotionally; slowly and painfully._

_You left a gaping hole where my heart used to be and no matter what I do nothing can seem to fill it. Not my friends, not Brock's cooking and not even Pokemon. In case you haven't already caught on, I'm trying to tell you something I probably should have told you a long time ago. This isn't easy for me to say, but I've come this far now so what have I got to lose? I might as well just come out and say it. I love you Misty, I always have. It just took until you were gone for me to realize it, and until now for me to do anything about it. _

"Oh Ash….." She choked out as her blue eyes filled with tears.

_Truth is, I was afraid and I still am. Why would someone like you ever even think about liking someone like me? I'll just always be the guy who stole your bike. Even though you're my best friend and I can tell you anything, I just couldn't tell you this. Our friendship was too important for me to ever lose, and by telling you now I've probably just destroyed whatever is left of it. The thought of that pains me more than I would ever admit, and that's why I never said anything before._

_You probably hate me right now, and I don't blame you. I haven't tried to contact you throughout my travels and then I just go and send you this. I've probably ruined the best thing that ever happened to me. I know it's pathetic, but all I can tell you is that I'm sorry from the bottom of what you've left of me. I'm an idiot, I'm the stupidest moron in the universe for ever by trying to push you away and wrecking the friendship we still have by falling in love with you. But I can't help it, and once again the only thing I can say is that I am so, so sorry._ _I pushed you away because I was afraid of how you would react, so being the dense moronic fool that I am tried to keep you away to save the friendship I was only breaking._

_If you never want to speak or even look at me again I understand completely. You'll never have to. But Misty, every moment you don't know only hurts more than the ones you do. I had to tell you, and while there still remains a small fraction of hope that you return my feelings, I know you probably don't. Just always know that no matter what, no matter how long I have to wait or how much you hate me, I will always love you._

_Forever yours, Ash Ketchum_

Misty sat there with tears of happiness flowing down her cheeks uncontrollably. She had to read the note another three times before his words actually sank in, and even then she still believe it too good to be true.

"You really are an idiot." She smiled through the tears. Feeling a small weight from the envelope, Misty peered inside to find a glittering piece of metal still enclosed.

She gasped as she pulled it out, revealing a small, silver heart-shaped locket. Her fingers carefully opened it to find that two small pictures had been placed inside. A tiny picture of Ash and Pikachu had been stuck inside, both males smiling at the camera. Ash with his usual goofy grin plastered on his face and Pikachu holding a bottle of Ketchup.

Misty jumped up clutching the letter and locket in one hand, and dashed towards the Gym's videophone. She racked her brain desperately to remember what Mrs Ketchum had mentioned about where Ash was headed next. Full of a mixture of excitement of nervousness, Misty dialled in the number she needed in a flurry of blurred fingers.

"One ticket to the Kalos region please."

* * *

A young raven haired Trainer slumped down the hallway to his room in the Pokecenter. It had been almost a week since he had sent the letter to Cerulean, and almost a week since he had gotten no reply.

His heart lurched at the thought of her reaction upon reading it. His best friend, probably _ex-best friend_ now, would no doubt hate him for the rest of her life. She would never speak to him again, and it was all his fault.

While he could never forgive himself for tearing what they had apart, Ash still felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders now that she knew. It wasn't a secret anymore, and even though it would still eat at him day and night at not being with her he still felt less of an ache inside him.

He sighed as he took out the room key, unlocking the door with slow movements. What was there to rush for anyway? It's not like opening the door any faster would bring Misty back. Or at least that's what he thought until the door opened to reveal something Ash could only dream of, and it nearly gave him a heart attack.

In front of him was none other than the red-headed girl that had plagued his every thought and dream for the past several years. Ash's breath caught in his throat upon seeing her there. Her eyes sparkled just the way he remembered, was she always that beautiful?

Around her neck was the locket he had sent, and in her hand was a single, square piece of paper with three words written on it. He could barely believe his eyes as they skimmed what it read, her words burning into his brain and filling him with hope Ash had never thought he would feel.

_I love you too Ash._

**Hope you enjoyed, cookies for everyone! :D**


End file.
